<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grief shared... by Gabriel4Sam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879161">Grief shared...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam'>Gabriel4Sam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>500 words small universe, special rare pair! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn’t a lot of place to go when the money is scarce from selling the farm too quickly and when she wants to avoid more populated area. Life under two suns in a desert world seems the best choice of a lot of awful ones.<br/>Nothing ever happens on Tatooine, after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cut Lawquane/Suu Lawquane, Suu Lawquane/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>500 words small universe, special rare pair! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grief shared...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suu is angry against her dead husband.</p>
<p>She understands the choice Cut did.</p>
<p>Really.</p>
<p>When he saw his brothers lose the last part of freedom they ever had, when he see their armours lose their colours and that the helmets never come off anymore, what could he do but try to understand and die for it at the end, executed like a deserter?</p>
<p>She understands why he took the risk, yes, but he was a father. He was a father and he should have lived for their children, instead of dying for his brothers. Brothers who aren’t saved for his death.</p>
<p>When her husband die, Suu packs her kids and leave. What can she do but try to put the more distance possible between them and grief? And she isn’t sure one zealous officer won’t finally give them trouble for the place Cut had in their life.</p>
<p>They leave and they don’t look back.</p>
<p>There isn’t a lot of place to go when the money is scarce from selling the farm too quickly and when she wants to avoid more populated area. Life under two suns in a desert world seems the best choice of a lot of awful ones.</p>
<p>Nothing ever happens on Tatooine, after all. No one ever important was ever born there. She finds a job in a cantina and a school for the children and she tries to rebuild their life. To be discreet and to be unseen.</p>
<p>So of course, not six months after, she’s in deep, deep trouble for rescuing a young slave, a little green Twil’ek named Oola. The slavers are salivating. Instead of a young Twil’ek, they now have four and Suu is furious against herself, because she did even worse than Cut. Not only had she put herself in danger, but their children too.</p>
<p>With the children crying, she almost doesn’t hear the noise of the lightsaber.</p>
<p>“Don’t let the children see,” were the first words Obi-Wan Kenobi ever said to her as he stood between slavers’ bodies.</p>
<p>As first meeting goes, making bodies disappear together isn’t exactly the most romantic afternoon, but Suu is a pragmatic woman. She doesn’t need flowers. Not that Obi-Wan could find flowers in a world like that. And at the beginning, there isn’t anything romantic between them. It’s an alliance. Two angry adults struggling against their grief and three traumatised children to raise together, because as awful as Tatooine is, it’s still safer for a woman Twil’ek, the most enslaved being in the galaxy, than to run a second time.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan doesn’t know anything about raising children and Suu doesn’t know anything about a roommate whose nightmares make the walls tremble. Oola wet her bed every night in her terrors. There are two human farmers with a blond child and for a time, Suu thinks Owen and Beru are Obi-Wan’s former lovers.</p>
<p>Everything is complicated and the world wants them broken.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, grief shared is grief halved.</p>
<p>Soon, their three children find them “quite gross”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>